His thoughts
by Kiiam
Summary: The tactician thinks about what he's doing and about the army. He muses about the fighting, his friends, and some relationships in the army. Set in FE7.


Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem.

A/N: It's been a while since I've posted anything. I've had writer's block on the story I'm currently working on so I decided post post something else in the FE section because it's been a while. This is set before you battle Linus or Lloyd at the shrine of seals (Linus is implied to be the boss in this story) and is my first story in First Person. I was okay I suppose, but I've done a lot better. I'm hoping this will get me out of writer's block and get me back in the game. Btw, this is from the Tactician's point of view. Enjoy.

* * *

In a war, there are times when someone just needs to take a breather. I am no exception.

My name is Jon, the tactician of the Lycian Alliance, our army. Finding the most efficient ways to finish a battle and think of the best way to outthink our enemies is tiresome, so I take breaks quite often. When we're not actually on the battlefield of course.

I'm good friends with most everyone in the camp, and I am happy that they hold me in a somewhat high regard. Though I don't think I'm nearly important enough or smart enough to be trusted with their lives, they seem to think otherwise. I'm only nineteen.

Then again, some other people in this army aren't much older than me. Rebecca and Wil are about my age, and Florina is actually a year younger than me. Lyn, a really good friend of mine, is about two years older than me based on my observations, and it's the same with Eliwood and Hector. Nino is fourteen so she is by far the youngest in our group. People like Guy, Priscilla, Erk, Heath, Raven, Serra, Lowen, Dart, Rath seem about my age, and maybe a couple years older. Others like Geitz, Kent, Fiora, Lucius, Sain, and Jaffar could be in their twenty-twos or twenty-threes. The rest are older than us by a few years.

Sometimes it amazes me that people like us could even be in an army, fighting against someone who could end the world. When I think about it, sometimes I feel like we shouldn't be doing this. But I know it's the right thing.

Truthfully though, I'd rather be spending my days under a tree sleeping. I was wanderer beforehand, and rather enjoyed the laidback and uneventful life I had. I can be serious and commanding when I want to be, but I'd prefer to take things in stride.

It is because of my somewhat lazy personality that I am able to think simply. It is because of my simple way of thinking that I am easily trusted, and that I know many things that most people in this army don't. Not to sound arrogant, but I might be the smartest guy here… well… maybe besides Canas.

I passed by Merlinus's tent when I heard some whispering. I followed the source of the sound and saw Heath whispering to his wyvern, Hyperion. I chuckled to myself. Judging from Heath's low and nervous voice and Hyperion's bloated belly I had a pretty good guess at what had occurred. Being near Merlinus's tent was further evidence.

"Hyperion stealing food again?" I asked.

Heath jumped. He quickly turned around and let out a breath of relief when he saw it was me. Probably thought I was Merlinus, or worse, Matthew. If that thief had blackmail on you he'd never stop bothering you. Raven still holds a grudge against him from that incident a few weeks back I think.

"Hello Jon." Heath smiled sheepishly. "I forgot to feed him so I guess he decided to fend for himself. I don't think Merlinus is going to be happy about this."

"Eh, you might be able to get away with it again this time." I muse. "We've got plenty of funds. I'm sure a bit of meat can be easily replaced."

"Er… you won't tell anyone?"

"I'm not Matthew. I won't talk." I reassure him. Heath thanks me and walks away with his dragon mount, scolding it as they depart.

I resume my walk as soon as our conversation ends. I am left to organize my thoughts.

Our army has been traveling for a long time. We've been all over the continent. Sacrae, the Western Isles, Lycia, Eturia, Bern. We've been pretty much everywhere. Makes me wonder what I'll do after we're done fighting Nergal. Maybe I'll settle down someplace. I think I've seen most everything on this land by now.

Being lost in my thoughts, I don't notice Wil walking towards me at a quick pace. We bump into each other and fall to the ground. Wil smiles apologetically as we get to our feet.

"Sorry Jon. I wasn't really watching where I was going. You okay?" The sniper asks.

"Yeah. I'm fine." I reply. I arch an eyebrow at him. His expression seems to be worrisome and nervous, different from how he usually is.

"Something wrong?" Wil asks as he notices my curious stare.

"I should be asking you that." I tell him. "Anything in particular bothering you?"

"Well…"

"C'mon, you can tell me right?" I smile at him. He sighs.

"It's about Rebecca." He finally speaks.

I nod understandingly. I'm quite an observant guy when I'm not sleeping, and I'm smart enough to notice that almost everyone in this army is in love with someone else. Eliwood and Ninian, Kent and Fiora, Heath and Priscilla, Erk and Serra (Not that he'll ever admit he likes the most annoying girl in camp in a million years), Nino and Jaffar, and that's only naming a few.

"So what's the problem with Rebecca?" I asked. "You guys get in another fight again?"

"No…see, the thing is, you know how we're going to fight Linus tomorrow?"

I nod again. We had killed the former Black Fang's brother, Lloyd, and Linus and every other remaining member of Black Fang was blocking our way to the shrine of seals. Honestly, I had doubts about even surviving that battle, and it seems that Wil felt the same way.

"I…I'm not sure that I'll live tomorrow, so I don't want to have any regrets."

"Regrets?"

"I'm going to tell her how I feel about her." Wil said determinedly.

"Are you now?" I raise my eyebrows in mild surprise. I never really thought he'd ever get the guts to do so.

"I'll trying to find her right now. I'm a little nervous, but I'll say it today. No matter what."

"Well, good for you." I grin, patting him on the back. "I'm sure she feels the same way about you, so you don't have to worry." Actually, I already knew she felt the same way about him. The various hints she gave him would have made it seem obvious, except to someone as dense as Wil.

"Thanks Jon! I'll see you later." Wil flashed me a smile then ran off, continuing his quest in finding Rebecca.

I sighed and continued walking. I was starting to get sleepy and the sun was setting. I had stayed up late last night thinking up strategies for the upcoming battle. I grimaced knowing I'd have to do the same thing tonight. I sighed again. Maybe I could get Canas to help me like he usually did. That would help.

Hearing someone sobbing caught my attention. Curious, I made my way to the source of the sound to see who might be crying.

I found that Eliwood and Ninian were outside the lord's tent. Ninian was crying as Eliwood held her close to him. I could only guess what had occurred here and I remained hidden behind another tent so I wouldn't be caught eavesdropping. Eliwood brought his hand up and wiped the tears from Ninian's eyes. The girl smiled at him.

"I love you too, Lord Eliwood." Were the words that came out of the dancers mouth.

I was surprised. It was Eliwood who had confessed first it seemed but I wasn't sure how the conversation had led to this. Things must have been pretty deep if it brought Ninian to tears. Still, I knew it would be only a matter of time before Eliwood would confess to her as he had feelings for the dancer for a long time now.

Eliwood bent down and whispered something in her ear. His face was red. Ninian's face turned scarlet at whatever he said. She nodded slowly with a warm smile on her face. They both went inside his tent.

I walked away, trying to suppress the heat rising to my face. I tried my best not to think about what their blushing and going inside the tent together would lead to. That was their business and not mine.

I entered my tent. I looked longingly at the bed, but knew I had work to do. I sat down in my chair and picked up a writing utensil. I grabbed a piece of paper from the pile on the table and drew up the battlefield for tomorrow.

"Let's see… I could send Hector forward through the mountains with Dart and Raven. Lyn and Jaffar could fight the ones down by the river. Guy and Eliwood could back them up. Serra would follow Hector's group to heal, Erk would protect her. Priscilla can handle her herself, but I could send Heath with her just in case. Kent and Fiora could go down the middle…"

I was so wrapped up in my work I didn't notice someone enter the tent. I felt someone tap my shoulder. I looked up at the newcomer.

"Oh, hey Florina." I said. I noticed two bowls of soup in her hand. "Those are?"

"D-Dinner. You didn't show up so… I came to, um, give you some food." Florina said shyly, blushing and shifting her feet nervously.

"Thanks." I smile at her.

I take one of the bowls from her and place it on the table next to me. I stir it up a bit and bring the spoon to my lips. I start my meal. Florina stands rooted in place.

"Oh, sorry." I grin apologetically at her and quickly make my way to the other side of the tent. I pull over an extra chair for her and offer it to her. "I'd like some company if you don't mind staying."

"I-I guess not…" She says quietly as she sits down. I was one of the few men in camp who she could talk to almost normally and not be scared of. I gave her space when she was still overcoming her fear and she eventually warmed up to me. I'm grateful for that.

"Um, what are you working on?" Florina asks in mild curiosity.

"Just forming a few strategies for tomorrow." I reply. "Pent told me about the layout of the valley so I can plan ahead of time. There's a village somewhere in the area and I was hoping that you wouldn't mind flying me over there? Louise told me there was a vendor and armory over there as well and I think we could restock on supplies."

"I-I wouldn't mind taking you…" Florina says.

"Thanks." I smile.

We sit in silence for a while, the only sounds are my writing and our slurping as we eat our meal. I hadn't noticed how late it had gotten, as the moonlight shone through tiny holes in my tent. The only other light was the lamp on the table. I look around and notice the empty bed next to mine.

"Hey, have you seen Canas anywhere?" I ask. The scholar was my roommate and my partner in helping me keep track of the army's funds and status. He usually didn't stay out this late.

"H-He told me he was going to spend night in Nino and Jaffar's tent to help Nino learn how to read."

"Isn't Nino fourteen?"

"Y-Yes…"

"I guess education isn't required in the Black Fang." I chuckle. Florina giggles. We sink back into silence.

"Are you worried about tomorrow?" Florina asks me.

"I'm always on edge before we battle." I sigh. "It's life or death out there. I'm not much of a fighter, so I'm always afraid of getting an arrow in my back or a sword in my stomach. I can't protect myself. Makes me happy to know I have friends who won't let me die." I grin at her.

"We could never do that. Lyn wouldn't let you die and…neither would I…" She says, blushing.

"That's good to know." I chuckle. "But it won't be our last battle. We've still gotta take down Nergal after Linus. That's probably going to be tougher than this battle."

"Y-Yeah."

"But it's best not to think about these things, right?" I shrug. "I try my best to relax before a battle. You know, focus on the happiness I feel right now instead of the peril I'll feel tomorrow."

"Me too." Florina agrees.

I sigh. "But it looks like I'll be alone for tonight. Canas is gone so I'll have no one to talk to."

"I…um, I w-wouldn't mind, um, staying here f-for the night." Florina stutters, blushing a deep shade of red.

I smirk at her. "What will your sisters think of that?" She smiles and grabs my hand.

"They don't have to know." She says without stuttering.

I smile and turn off the lamp. She lets out a small cry as I pull her forward and plant a kiss on her lips. I close my eyes after she closes hers. I feel my back hit something soft. When we reopen our eyes, we find ourselves on my bed, Florina on top of me with her legs off to either sides of my waist.

I reach up and brush a few stray hairs away from her face. She smiles warmly at me and I return the favor. I have a love life too. Like most everyone in this camp I have someone who I hold dear to me. I pull the young pegasus knight close to me as we kiss again.

"You know, if your sisters find out about this they're going to castrate me alive." I whisper in her ear.

"Like I said, they don't have to know." Florina whispers back. Her body presses against mine. "I love you."

I smile again. "I love you too."

* * *

A/N: Yeah... not my best work... it came out alright. I kinda had to rewrite it a few times. Did you like it...?

So yeah. My first story in first person and first post in a while. This story was to express what I think the tactician's thoughts might have been during the game. His personality is what I think it is, but everyone's envision of the mysterious tactician of FE7 is different. I gave out a few pairings that I like, plus a unique Tactician/Florina pairing that is pretty uncommon. It could work depending on how you see the tactician. Just something I wanted to do. The tactician's gotta have a love life too.

There you have it. You wanna read some of my better FE works, check them out. I think they're better than this one, but hey, some of you might think this one's good. Anywho, leave a review and tell me what you thought. I'd really appreciate it.

Kiiam


End file.
